Known examples of snow surface skimmers include those configured with a seat and a handle mounted on a body portion comprising a single skimming surface, as is disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2. In the ski sleigh device disclosed in Patent Document 1, a device body portion, comprising a handle and a blade portion of which the bottom surface is a skimming surface and which is long front-to-back, is integrally formed by injection molding, and a seat is attached thereto. The snow motorcycle disclosed in Patent Document 2 is configured with a handle and a saddle attached on top of a board-shaped element, having a shape resembling a snowboard of which the bottom surface is a skimming surface.